


Back to Space

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band), Smile (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Second fic for Tim Weekend is go! I love the little alien he made for Roger’s album, so that’s the prompt I went with (I swear I want that little dude to have his own pedestal in a Queen museum someday. He’s odd and delightful and Tim did a wonderful job on him.)A gen fic, just Rog and Tim having a bit of reminisce in regards to the alien figure. Another shorter piece, but I hope folks will enjoy it all the same!
Relationships: Tim Staffell & Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Tim Staffell Appreciation Weekend 2021





	Back to Space

“What on earth is that?” and “What an odd little thing.” were the two most common comments so far on his current project, along with “Who on earth wants that?” **  
**

The truth was, he didn’t know. “A commission from a company, for a private individual, looking to use it in conjunction with some artwork or something,” was as much as he knew and could tell his curious friends and family. 

The answer didn’t really matter to Tim anyway. He was enjoying making the model, dedicating most of his work days to the delicate structuring of the alien. 

So long as whoever wanted it was happy, and didn’t become demanding over requesting any changes to it, then Tim would be more than happy as well. 

\---

“You!” Tim cried as he walked into Roger’s home studio. “This is where you ended up, hm? After all these years.” 

Roger watched him stride over to the case holding the alien model with a curious look. “Where else would he be?” 

Tim turned to him. “How do you mean? I presume he was auctioned off by the company that commissioned him years back, and you were lucky enough to get him!” 

Roger looked utterly baffled now. “I commissioned him, from a firm recommended to me by a friend.” 

“A firm?” Tim laughed. “Is that what they called me?” 

“You?” 

“Yeah, me!” Tim nodded. “I had no idea it was you that wanted this fellow made; I was only told it was ‘a commission from a private individual, for possible use with some artwork.’ Never heard a thing about it after it was completed and picked up.” 

“Some artwork,” Roger scoffed. “He’s on the cover of my first album! Have you not seen or heard it yet?” 

Tim blushed. “The years have been busy…” 

Roger laughed and walked over to him, slapping his back as he stopped by his side. “They have been. I suppose I can forgive your not having heard it, with that in mind.” 

Tim shook his head and smiled. There had been definite bumps in talking with and being around Brian and Roger again, but Roger’s teasing was warmly familiar and easily returned. “How gracious of you! So, the little guy is famous now then!” 

It was Roger’s turn to blush. “My solo work...it did alright. I’m happy with it.” 

“Nonsense,” Tim replied. “My alien friend has found fame, or something like it! That’s wonderful.” 

“Might be more familiar to him than it is to me,” Roger chuckled, but his smile dropped. “It’s a very alien thing, fame.” 

Tim could feel the weight behind Roger’s words, heavy with Roger’s career with Queen and all that had happened over the last few years. But they weren’t here to dip to far into the pool of nostalgia; it only fed into far deeper waters of sadness, Tim knew. 

This was meant to be the two of them having a laugh, relaxing together and catching up. 

“In any case, I’m glad it was you,” Tim said to break the silence that had fallen. “I put a lot of hard work and love into this model; I’m glad he’s always been right where he should be.” 

Roger’s smile was small, but it was back. “He does have his fans in this house, myself included of course. The kids especially love him; I moved him in here for his own protection. He’s a bit fragile.” 

“Getting old, just like us,” Tim commented. 

He knew it would make Roger laugh, but actually hearing it was even better. “You aren’t wrong. Fragile is certainly a good word for it. Strong enough still though, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Tim nodded. “Since we’re in here...I may as well hear that album, if you’ve got a copy on hand. Only seems right to listen to it with the cover star in the room.”

Roger had bounced back, clearly. It took Tim back years, watching him bound around the room to rifle through copies of records. Just like he had as a kid (over eighteen or not, that’s what they had been back then. Kids), eager to share his favorite albums with Brian and Tim. How many hours had they spent listening together, deciding who might inspire Smile’s sound and direction?

He didn’t say it out loud, but when Roger turned back to him with the record in hand and met his gaze, it seemed he felt the same. 

They had missed this. Maybe they wouldn’t ever be as close as they had back then, and it certainly wouldn’t be like it was as kids (they had families to look after now, careers to mind.) 

But it was welcome and familiar and maybe there could be something like it. 

Starting with a few hours in Roger’s home studio, listening to his solo work and all the albums they’d sat and daydreamed to in those early days.


End file.
